La luz que asciende
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Continuación del final de Madoka Magica ¿Que sucedió con el mundo de las chicas mágicas? Homura Akemi aun tiene un duro trayecto por delante, y una gran responsabilidad.


**La luz que asciende**

_10 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

Te necesito Madoka, ahora más que nunca. El mundo que regeneraste para todos nosotros ya no es el mismo. Ya no puedo con esto, la Homura Akemi llena de fortalezas ha perdido sus fuerzas poco a poco. Brujas, demonios ¿Cuál es la diferencia? La humanidad continúa ahogándose en su propio océano de penas y dolor. Los demonios solo son un reflejo del temor de todos aquellos que salvaste y empiezo a dudar si en verdad lo correcto es que sean detenidos, porque, si existen ¿No significa que son parte del equilibro natural en el cosmos? Mi Madoka ¿Acaso era más fuerte el beso de una bruja que el ver al peor de tus miedos rondando por las calles? Lo siento, pero francamente estoy feliz de que no estés aquí, el mundo que protegiste no es para nosotras, se torna el infierno de cualquier chica mágica. No hay paz para las nuestras. Nadie puede salvarnos más que nosotras mismas. Si no purificamos nuestras gemas de alma desaparecemos de la existencia y ya.

Me siento terrible sabiendo que cada día salgo en la cacería de demonios junto a mi gran egoísmo, me da igual que la gente sufra sus propios miedos o no, nosotras desaparecemos del mundo, de sus memorias, jamás existimos y jamás existiremos si no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, nuestra condena.

Lo sabes bien, nunca has dejado de ser mi mejor amiga, jamás dejaste de acompañarme, jamás sentí un lugar vacío a mi lado, siempre estuviste ahí conmigo; pero me vuelvo cada vez más débil, tu presencia era lo único que me motivaba a luchar. Al irte, sabes que seguí tu deseo de lucha con todo mí ser, pero la soledad es algo que no puedo dejar de lado, necesito de una compañera, un equipo, una pareja, como la que hacían Sayaka y Kyōko, necesito unir fuerzas con alguien. El miedo de la gente se torna cada vez más oscuro, y con ello llegan los demonios. Necesito ayuda amiga, te necesito Madoka.

Sé que puedes verlo, lo sabes, pero mereces que te lo diga. Te hecho mucho de menos. Tu hermanito te echa de menos. Hace un mes cumplió seis años, está mucho más grande e inteligente. No te conoce personalmente, pero sabe mucho de ti, sabe que existes y sabe que te quiere, él te quiere Madoka ¿No es hermoso? No solo vives en mi mente, sino también en la memoria de Tatsuya. Quiere conocerte, amiga. Han pasado tres años y aun quiere conocerte. No te olvidará con facilidad. Siempre vivirás en nuestras mentes.

Tus padres han dejado de preocuparse por su «amiga imaginaria Madoka». Él ahora tiene una nueva amiga. Su nombre es Yoshimura Maki, es su nueva vecina y tiene su misma edad. Creo que van a la misma clase, no estoy segura, pero tu madre adora verlos jugar, y una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro cada vez que lo hacen, la misma sonrisa que pone al ver tus lazos atados a mi cabello. Cada vez que los veo jugando en el jardín con juguetes y tierra pienso que ningún demonio podría surgir de esos niños. Estoy protegiendo cosas que no necesitan protección. El mundo está sucio, pero tu hermano está limpio amiga.

Te quiero.

_Homura Akemi_

_17 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

Amiga, mereces enterarte siempre de todo por medio de mis palabras, no hay nada que deba ocultarte, y lo siguiente es muy importante. Kyubey ha acudido a mí anoche. Hace un año que no nos veíamos. Las chicas mágicas han ido escaseando poco a poco, la fuerza de los demonios es cada día más fuerte, paralelo a los temores de la humanidad. Mi piel se erizaba mientras él me ilustraba la situación. Estamos en peligro de extinción, Madoka. Las chicas mágicas dejarán de existir si no hacemos algo, más la situación no es igual para los demonios, sin nosotros, ellos seguirían azotando las calles para siempre sin nuestra intervención. Le pregunté al gato si había alguna solución, pero me respondió con otra de sus difusas respuestas: «Lamentablemente, ambos estamos en peligro, Homura Akemi. Los demonios no pueden ser destruidos, ya que sostienen la fuente de vida de las chicas mágicas, y estas últimas son también la fuente vital de los incubadores. La única solución a este desastre es la obtención de más chicas mágicas en el mundo. Si alguna de las tres razas (Demonios, chicas mágicas o incubadores) desapareciera, perjudicaría significativamente a las dos otras». Pasé toda la noche analizando esa respuesta y descubrí que no es del todo cierto. Si nosotras desapareciéramos, los demonios no tendrían límites en la tierra, y los incubadores terminarían en desastre por su falta de energía que nosotras les otorgamos. Si los demonios dejaran de existir, tanto las chicas mágicas como los incubators se extinguirían, ya que los demonios son la fuente básica de energía para ambos. Pero hay otra escapatoria, para evitar ser engañadas otra vez. Madoka, la solución es acabar con los incubadores. Aquellos que aprovechan la inocencia de millones de chicas en el mundo para convertirlas en inútiles generadores de energía. Sí, es verdad que sin ellos, tarde o temprano, las chicas mágicas dejarían de existir, dejándoles el paso libre a los demonios, así es, pero siempre habrán demonios, brujas o lo que sea, son una consecuencia del ser humano, tal como sus pisadas en la tierra, los demonios son solo otra huella de su recorrido. Sé que es cruel lo que estoy diciéndote, pero es lo que la vida ha creado, el sufrimiento es parte de nosotros.

Perdóname amiga, pero es algo que tiene que hacerse. Intentaré liberar a las mujeres del futuro de la ignorancia que arruina sus vidas, esa que arruino las nuestras. Te escribiré luego Madoka. Te quiero y te hecho mucho de menos.

_Homura Akemi_

_20 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

Esto se ha vuelto serio. He visto a Kyubey salir por la ventana de la habitación de Yoshimura, si, la amiga de tu hermanito de la que te escribí antes. Sentí nauseas cuando vi a ese maldito gato en su casa. Quiere seguir, Madoka, quiere seguir creando chicas mágicas para su asquerosa raza. Tengo que detenerlo, por Yoshimura y por todas nosotras. No permitiré que arruine ni una vida más.

_Homura Akemi_

_21 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

He hablado con Maki, me ha contado lo que Kyubey le ha dicho, nada nuevo, lo mismo que a nosotras hace tres años, solo que esta niña es seis años más pequeña que nosotras al convertirnos.

Los incubators están desesperados. Le dije que por nada en el mundo debía aceptar el deseo y el transformarse en esto. La pobre estaba muy aturdida. Le expliqué todo lo que hemos vivido, tu historia y cada detalle de la mía. Creo haberla convencido, pero es muy parecida a ti, amiga, le fascina la idea de proteger la vida de los demás por sobre la suya propia.

Creo haber hecho lo correcto, pero sinceramente, también creo que lo incorrecto podría salvar a muchas ¿No crees? Me refiero a que si esta niña llegase a cerrar el pacto con el incubador, yo podría convencerla antes a pedir como deseo que esa raza dejara de existir de la faz del universo. Sé que ella pasaría a sufrir todo lo que nosotras hemos podido sufrir, pero podría ser la única esperanza, la verdadera esperanza para todas las que aún no son como nosotras. Intentaré convencerla, no me echaré hacia atrás, tú fuiste mi último error, amiga. Si los incubators no existen, nadie más caería en la maldición que ellos portan.

Te mantendré al tanto, compañera. Te quiero y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

_Homura Akemi_

_25 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

He pasado días enteros siguiendo los pasos de Yoshimura desde el colegio hasta su casa, del mercado al a tienda de revistas, pero Kyubey no ha dado señales de aparecérsele, es muy posible que le haya dado algún tiempo, o incluso tal vez se haya percatado de mi intromisión. Tal vez le haya mentido a Maki diciéndole que la he engañado o cualquier otra cosa para poder manipularla.

Seguiré pendiente a sus acciones.

_Homura Akemi_

_22 de Junio de 2025_

Madoka:

Quiero conocerte de una vez ¿Por qué no te apareces ahora? ¿Cómo eres? Debes ser muy bonita, tu nombre es bonito y tu sonrisa también, la he viso cuando me voy a dormir, cuando cierro los ojos, ahí está. También aparece en mi jugo. Me encanta verla en mi jugo, hace que sepa más dulce luego.

Yo tengo seis años ¿Tu cuantos tienes? ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Madoka o ese es tu nombre de chica mágica? Me gustaría tener poderes mágicos como esos de los que el gatito blanco habló a Maki. Si ella se vuelve una chica mágica, yo también quiero tener magia, sería genial ayudar a las personas. Ella dice que es algo así como ser superhéroe, pero con ropas más bonitas.

Si tuviese poderes mágicos ¿Podría conocerte? Yo haría que así fuese. Espero que me visites algún día. Te quiero mucho amiga Madoka. Te seguiré esperando.

_Kaname Tatsuya_

_Recorte del periódico local de la ciudad de Mitakihara__:_

INCIDENTE PARANORMAL EN LA CIUDAD DE MITAKIHARA, TOKYO Y EN DIVERSOS PAÍSES DEL MUNDO.

_Según estipulados los informes otorgados por la policía de Mitakihara, sumados los testimonios dados por civiles, el viernes 27 de junio de 2025 a las 9:11 p.m, fueron avistados a lo largo de la ciudad múltiples avistamientos de llamadas «luces» o «destellos» elevándose hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, desincronizadas unas de otras. La pareja de Eiko Karisawa y Teruya Kenji declararon al programa de noticias nocturno del canal 11 que habían avistado una luz blanca emergiendo desde el interior de un cubo de basura del Parque __Yoyogi.__ Así como la anterior, innumerables declaraciones telefónicas han sido archivadas, adhiriéndolas a los registros de seguridad pública del mismo día._

_El hecho aún no ha sido registrado en formatos audiovisuales. Se estimula que esto se debe a la corta duración del inesperado incidente._

_26 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

Primero que nada querrás saber cómo podría escribirte una carta con el cuerpo con el que siempre me has conocido. La respuesta es simple, esta caligrafía no me pertenece, sino que es propia de la mano de Yoshimura Maki, estoy controlando su subconsciente para manejar sus acciones y poder llevar a cabo mi mensaje.

Madoka, las acciones de tu amiga Homura Akemi serán desastrosas para aquellos por los que sientes afecto en este mundo, para esos por los que te has sacrificado a ti misma para garantizar su bienestar. Aunque sus intenciones son buenas, su ingenuidad es notable, inevitable para la raza humana. Su plan es llegar a acabar con mi especie, pero no comprende que si eso llegará a suceder, el único poder que es capaz de proteger a los humanos de la amenaza de los demonios de la tierra es el que solo las chicas mágicas poseen. No está en mi poder evitar cumplir ese deseo, ya que mi única misión durante mi existencia es cumplir esos deseos a cambio de la creación de las chicas mágicas para la evolución de los incubators, por eso acudo a tu ayuda. Tú tienes el poder para hacer lo que este ante tu voluntad. La habilidad de Homura para retroceder el tiempo se verá afectada por la inmensa cantidad de desesperación que su gema de alma sufrirá en ese momento como para poder concentrar su poder en hacerlo. No detendré la decisión que Yoshimura vaya a tomar, y no puedo detener a Homura, por lo que todo depende de ti. Si cumple su cometido, tanto el fin de los incubators como el de la humanidad sería el resultado. Una vez más todo el peso del futuro está sobre los hombros de un Kaname. Has lo que te resulte más efectivo.

_Kyubey_

_28 de Junio de 2025_

Kaname Madoka:

¿Recuerdas cuando Sayaka pidió su deseo para poder curar la mano de ese chico violinista? Luego de eso se encargó de salvar la vida de Shizuki Hitomi. Aunque el destino le haya jugado en contra, ella hizo lo correcto y pudo aceptar su decisión, porque ella optó por el bien de los demás. Yo he fallado Madoka, hice lo que pensé que sería correcto para las chicas del mundo, pero no pensé ni un momento en Yoshimura, ni en el resto de la humanidad, ni siquiera en tu pequeño hermano. Ahora, por mi culpa todos ellos están condenados.

Alcancé a Yoshimura hasta el Parque Sumida, donde se reuniría con Kyubey, pero cuando llegué, el pacto ya se estaba llevando a cabo. Rogué por que el maldito gato desapareciera, pero en vez de eso, vi como Maki comenzaba a escribir en un papel y luego lo introducía en el lomo de Kyubey. Luego de eso, el incubador desapareció en un destello de luz que se elevó hacia el cielo. Simultáneamente, miles de luces idénticas comenzaron a emerger a nuestro alrededor, entre la ciudad, entre árboles y edificios. El destello colectivo comenzó a ser tan fuerte que podía encandilarte si lo mirabas permanentemente, así que cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos, supe que todos aquellos eran el resto de incubadores que merodeaban por la ciudad en busca de nuevas chicas mágicas. Al darme cuenta de que Yoshimura flotaba en el aire tal y como nosotras lo hicimos continuo a nuestros respectivos deseos, comprendí que había arruinado la joven vida de una pequeña niña. Sus ropas de chica mágica eran preciosas, las más bellas y dulces que había visto. Una pollera plateada cubría sus blancas piernas, sus brazos estaban tapados de azules guantes con detalles en plata, su cabello castaño estaba recogido por una flor plateada que brillaba a la luz de los faroles del parque. Era hermosa, tan hermosa como tú con tus ropas rosadas y blancas. Era una chica mágica, y eso significaba que sufriría tanto como todas lo hemos hecho, tendrá la vida que tanto ha conseguido ganar mi desesperación. He querido dejar esta vida por la maldición que permití que me fuera implantada, y ahora yo la había arrojado sobre otra inocente chica. Jamás me perdonare esto Madoka, tengo miedo. Las chicas mágicas jamás volverán a existir, y los demonios dominaran el terror de las personas cuando las nuestras se hayan extinguido. Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo, no pude pensar antes de actuar, creí que era lo correcto, pero he llevado al mundo a su ruina.

No tengo otra misión en la vida más que combatir al monstruo que he desencadenado, a partir de ahora pasare el resto de mis días lejos del contacto humano, en las tierras más remotas y desiertas de la Tierra, en las más secas y muertas, luchando contra los demonios que he liberado por consecuencia de mi ignorancia. Una vez más he sido engañada, solo que esta vez los incubadores no han tenido nada que ver, he sido yo la que ha cometido una vez más el peor de los error, dudar de la capacidad de los demás. Espero que aún me acompañes en el destino que debo intentar enmendar. Te quiero Madoka, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, y siempre seguirás siéndolo.

_Homura Akemi_

Madoka:

El gato blanco logró conceder mi deseo, no puedo estar más feliz. Por fin podré conocer a mi amiga Madoka. No sé muy bien cómo, pero encontraré la forma de poder llegar a ti. El gato dijo que podía y lo hizo, no puedo esperar a que Maki se entere, de seguro correrá al instante a pedir su deseo para poder ser una chica mágica. No sé por qué pedí eso, creo que para no quedarme solo en esto, pero el haber deseado que todos los chicos del mundo sean chicos mágicos hará más fácil conseguir compañeros para salvar a aquellos que sean asechados por esos «demonios» que mencionó el gato orejón. En realidad Maki me dio la idea, dijo que si las chicas mágicas tuviesen chicos mágicos, cuando fuesen adultos podrían tener hijos o hijas mágicas también, y así la tierra nunca estaría amenazada por los demonios. No puedo saber si eso funcionaría, pero ya quiero que me vea convertido en un chico mágico, después de todo, ella me gusta… algo. No digas nada a nadie por favor.

Conseguiré la manera para poder conocerte Madoka. Te quiero mucho. Tu amigo.

_Kaname Tatsuya_

_Nota encontrada en el Parque __Sumida__la mañana del 28 de Junio de 2025_:

_No te preocupes Madoka, no es demasiado tarde como lo parece, el mundo pesa sobre Kaname Tatsuya y su deseo, tal como te lo dije, tal como la última vez. _

_Kyubey_

_**FIN**_


End file.
